Después de la batalla
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: No hay muchas opciones y el futuro ya no parece tan brillante, pero por una vez, probaron la libertad. Oneshot extraño escrito bajo influjo de muchas medicinas. Slash,Trío,aunque nada explicito.


_Disclaimer: _Ni siquiera llena de medicamentos puedo escribir algo remotamente parecido a lo que escribe Rowling, y dudo que la Warner me pida hacer pelis u.u, asi que no, me halagan con el simple hecho de considerarlo, pero nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío (_¿¡porque eres tan cruel vil destino, porque? U.u_)

Mas notas al final :D

**.:: Después de la batalla**

Desde la reja custodiada por cerdos voladores hasta la entrada principal

Los diferentes patios, el campo de quidditch, el gran comedor.

Los restos mortales de los caídos en la batalla final esparcidos por cada rincón de Hogwarts.

Jugar a las adivinanzas

_¿Le conoces? ¿Recuerdas su nombre?_

Si antes no lo hacías, ahora lo harás.

Cada uno de ellos será un recordatorio

_En las guerras nadie gana, todos pierden de una u otra manera._

Corres, no sabes a donde, pero lo haces lo más rápido que puedes

Intentas alejarte

De ese olor a descomposición

De los rostros inexpresivos

De la quietud que mata

Tratar de sentir algo diferente,

Ojala te cansaras tanto que tu mente ya no pudiera recordar

Ojala te cayeras y te hicieras daño y el dolor fuera más grande que el que ya sientes

Ojala…

Ojala y todo esto le pasara a otro y no a ti.

Tan bruscamente como empezó tu huida te detienes.

_El ala este_

Curioso lugar para estar.

_Tres chicos que se encuentran_

No es el destino, no es una coincidencia, solo es algo que pasa.

Un salón que había sido olvidado ahora parece el paraíso para aquellos que desesperadamente buscan escapar.

Las palabras sobran, solo hay acciones.

Respiraciones agitadas.

Movimientos bruscos.

No hay cariño, solo necesidad.

Sin pensar, solo hacerlo.

Aventarse al precipicio solo para saber que está ahí y es real.

Sabes que no debes, pero lo prohibido solo lo hace más tentador.

Tocar la blancura de la luna

_ Estrella perfectamente imperfecta_

Sentir la superficie que fue besada por el sol

_ Perderse a si mismo salvando a los otros_

Descubrir rasgos de hombre en alguien que creíste era un niño

_ Sin nadie que te espere, ¿para que luchar?_

Te dejas embriagar por los nuevos sabores, dejas que tus sentidos exploten.

No es uno, son dos.

Dos manjares prohibidos, que creíste inalcanzables, ofreciéndose a ti en bandeja de plata.

Y luego tú te ofreces a ellos.

Te viertes en ellos, se vierten en ti.

Por un segundo realmente eres capaz de verles, y sientes que ellos también te ven.

Una diminuta esperanza en tu cielo de nubes grises.

Rodeado de caos, percibes la calma en el ojo del huracán.

El pesado manto de la noche poco a poco va pasando.

Los lamentos de la gente llorando sus nuevas cicatrices llenan lentamente el castillo.

Pero no dentro de esas cuatro paredes, ahí los cuerpos inmóviles han sido dejados atrás, el frio de la muerte es alejado por las jóvenes almas que se devoran con calor, fuego… pasión.

Con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada rasguño marcado en la piel, cuerpos gritando aquello que se les está prohibido pedir

Protégeme, Sálvame

Del yugo de la sociedad,

De este rol que se me ha impuesto,

De las expectativas,

Del prejuicio,

De mi mismo.

Marionetas de un perfecto show, revelándose por un momento, no actuando el papel que deberían.

Más la realidad está acercándose, acechando a las suaves presas, esperando con sus garras afiladas detrás de la puerta de esa aula abandonada.

_El oxigeno es menor cada vez, ¿Cómo mantendrás esa flama?_

Lo intuyes, pero no quieres dejarlo ir tan fácil, tan rápido.

Por eso cada vez haces más ruido, los jadeos aumentando de intensidad, gritos primitivos desde la parte más salvaje de tu ser, esa parte escondida, tantas veces reprimida, liberándose, dando gritos de guerra, luchando con todas sus fuerzas aun sabiendo que es una batalla perdida.

Solo cuerpos, no hay nombres.

Porque en esa aula no éramos ni Draco ni Harry, ni Neville…

Solo éramos tres muchachos

Tratando de arrebatarle a esa noche lo que nos pertenecía

Tratando de robarle un suspiro de libertad a la vida que se marchitaba con cada rayo de la mañana

Tratando, porque solo podíamos hacer eso,

Intentar provocar un incendio

Que extinga todo esto que somos.

_- the end -_

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autor (yeiiii xD)**

Disque es un Draco/Harry/Neville, ó en el orden que sea, total, en los tríos todos se turnan, ¿no? O.o

Idea que vino por un grupo muy genial de FB *w*, pero no lo publico ahí como respuesta ya que creo que no cumple nada de lo que pidieron, excepto los personajes, pero me sirvió de inspiración, así que le agradezco de corazón a Yesenia que fue la que publico el reto :D

Soy pésima para cosas muy explicitas, así que tooodo queda a la imaginación … también soy mala con las puntuaciones o.o, mil perdones por eso, solo espero no afecte mucho el ritmo de lectura o.o

Tengo laringitis y estoy llena de medicamentos, así que espero al menos se entienda la idea general, sino, pregúntame con confianza n.n

Comentarios, y sugerencias son muy bien recibidas, me ayudan mucho :D


End file.
